the world unseen
by FreshThresh
Summary: what would happen if the sensei that Naruto was supposed to have, blinded Naruto when he was 4? what would happen if he had to learn how to 'see' again without the Hokage or anyone else helping him, except for another man, or Kyuubi pitying the boy and regretting not helping him before the incident


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But if I did, then he would be WAY better, don't you agree?

**Flashback no jutsu**_…. Don't worry, there aren't many of these._

"_Kill the Demon!"_

"_Make it pay for what it has done!"_

_Those screams and many more like it was what was resounding throughout konahagakure. A young child not older than the age of 4 was running with eyes full with fear. It was Naruto. His birthdays were always hell, mobs of people waiting in line to beat him to near death, all with looks of hatred and disgust plastered on their faces._

"_WHY WON'T THE DEMON DIE!" screamed an enraged woman with red eyes, blood covering her features. _

"_If we can't kill IT we will MAKE ITS LIFE HELL!" an older, half his face hidden from view, wielding a kunai, approaching the boy ready to strike._

"_W-why are y-you doing this to me? W-what d-did I do t-to you?" spoke a small hoarse voice from a pile of filth in an alley._

"_HAHAHAHAHA, THE DEMON WANTS TO KNOW WHY WE DO THIS?! WE DO THIS BECAUSE YOU KILLED THE HOKAGE, AND WE WILL FINISH WHAT HE STARTED!" Screamed half-masked man, holding Naruto up to his blade. With a quick slash, the blond was screaming in pain, as his eyes were cut in two, looking as if he had bloody slits._

"_**Oh no! The blood loss will kill the boy! I AM NOT GOING TO DIE YET!"**_

_A dark red chakra started to emanate from the boy's body, particularly around his eyes. The entire mob cowered with fear as they remembered the power that demolished the village 4 years ago. Slowly standing up, the blond looked at his surroundings with red slit eyes, with rage apparent on his features. Rushing forward in a blur, he grabbed the throat of the masked man._

"_YOU WANT __**A DEMON, YOU WILL GET A DEMON!"**__ with a roar, the blond crushed the man, spilling his blood on the ground, causing the crowd of civilians to disperse with horror and fear. After 'looking' around for a second, the blond passed out. Soon after the Hokage appeared on the scene with an Anbu wearing a cat mask._

"_NEKO! GET HIM TO THE HOSPITAL QUICK!" The anbu quickly complied, lifting the boy up and disappearing in a leaf shun-shin. 'What have we released on the village' was the thought on the old Kages mind._

_Soon after I funeral took place for the masked jonin, Kakashi. While all those who heard what he had done were either honoring his sacrifice or disgusted with his actions, those who hadn't thought that they had lost him to a spy, one who was crying anime tears while talking about how 'His flames of youth were Un-youthfully extinguished'_

_*elsewhere*_

_The young blond boy awakened wondering if it was night, while trying to figure out where he was. 'Last thing I remember was being chased, and then I wind up here, speaking of which, where is here?' With a small sound of a door closing, a dark haired lady came into the room, Surprised that the boy was awake, and ran out crying tears of joy._

"_what was that all about?" mumbled the blond on his bed._

"_**Foolish ningen, how else would someone react to seeing someone with slits cut on their eyes?"**_

"_W-what are you, and where are you?"_

"_**Humph, I am the great kyuubi no Yoko and I am sealed inside of you." **__ Stated the fox so matter-of-factly._

"_WHAT!? But the fourth ki-"'wait a second what did he mean bye 'slits cut on their eyes?' "Well if you ARE in me, show yourself!" stated Naruto, with a smug smile, thinking he won the argument and that whoever was talking was lying. Oh just how wrong he was. With a small tug to the bag of his head, he saw that he was in a large field, with a few scarce trees, and a large tree in the center._

"_**Before you ask anything kit, this is your mindscape, the place inside your mind where I reside." **__Hearing the voice, Naruto headed towards the tree in the center of the field, noticing that it had a large hole in the front, with a sign with the kanji seal written on it. From the back of the hole, the kyuubi emerged, a look of pity written on its face._

"_Wait, I see you, but back in the hospital, or at least I think it was one, I couldn't see anyone, why was that?" asked the blond, curiosity out weighing the possibility that he was talking with the most powerful thing he had ever met._

_With a heavy sigh, Kyuubi just looked at him with sadness before speaking "__**well kit, do you remember being chased before waking up?**__" getting a nod and a look of confusion from the small boy, "__**Before you passed out, a guy in a mask slashed your eyes, blinding you." **__ The small boy looked on with shock being the only emotion on his face, before horror at having killed, and finally rage at what has happened to him before facing down, hiding his eyes in shadows, before asking a simple question, ones that answer would decide everything._

**Well that's that everyone. Naruto is officially blind and currently has no way of knowing who or what he sees. The pairing, if there is one is currently undecided but a little vote before the next chapter is in order to decide how he will see.**

**Gets trained by a blind shinobi**

**Get trained and helped by kyuubi**

**Both of the above. **

**Please remember that this is my first fanfic, and while I will try to update regularly, I may be unable to depending on family problems. So please don't flame and remember, I will try to add what people suggest into the Naruto I am trying to portray **


End file.
